Competition & Everlasting
by mesmerizing
Summary: Kagome has been trained for her destiny ever since the spirit of Midiroku bestowed herself upon her parents saying,  "She is to save the world.: the great pure blood demon Miko." But is there something that Midoroku didn't tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not profit from this by using the Inuyasha cast.**

**The Prologue**

Centuries have passed Riko Hiriguashi, with the ease of a breeze. The cycle of bloodshed, hate, betrayal, lust, and love have always played a part in the eras he's walked upon. But, the one constant repetitive which hits him the most is: love. Many of his colleagues whether they were demons or common shepherds have seemed to find their better half, their soulmate. Riko never did quite get the concept of a full grown being never being, "full," but he did comprehend the fire in ones eye when one found their true mate.

The simple gestures between partners and the intricate bonding of the soul, was something he envied. Walking amongst the temporary living grew weary on his companionship. For no matter how distant or cold he tried to become, in the back of his mind he always knew that the laughter and memories he shared would soon be only _his_ recollections. His only comfort was that the spirits of his beloveds would keep him hopeful.

***M***

Currently it is 1993 in Tokyo Japan, where the far traveled and far aged demon, Riko Hiriguashi sits in his study, gazing at the view before him. He was on the top floor of his "Tok Security Firm," watching as the street lights twinkled on for the moon. Thousands of humans, far greater than any demon of his time could imagine, scurried through the streets. Even from the 50th floor he could hear the mumbles and dings of the latest technology: cellphones. In the background the ticks and tocks of the clock reminded him that time was passing by. Nights like this he took a sip of Brandy and mulled over some political grumble. Carrying the title of CEO for the countries top security facility could be very hectic at times, but tonight, Riko was going to ease his load.

***M***

The demon stepped out to the bustle of the street sporting a casual attire versus his combat drab. Riko looked up to pinpoint his direction when his pupils were met with neon lights. His eyes made a short squint at the piercing intensity, his beast reverting from the pain. The lights surrounded the area and were never friendly to his sensitive retinas. Thankfully his aviators were modified for industrial lights or else he would cause quite a stir once humans saw his blood red eyes. He would have much more than just a squint if they were removed. Even with a pair of jeans, dark sunglasses, and a plain t-shirt, nothing was hidden from the imagination. Short cropped black hair glistened in the night air contrasting with his tan skin. Days of war and travel chiseled his muscles, the thin cloth still able to define his physique. His height alone was towering, standing at 6 foot and 6 inches without his slightly heeled Nike's. Women of all age and size whether married, on a date, or homosexual looked at the man with pure admiration as they gazed at his lean legs and riveting charisma. His testosterone seemed to roll off his body and permeate through the air like a slow moving fog. But, obviously the demon didn't partake in their hungry eyes.

After much observation, Riko noticed that many of the women he's come across have never appealed to his inner beast. The creature within has stayed dormant for what seems like millenniums.

'In time I'm sure he'll come around,' Riko thought to himself.

Idle for some minutes, he realized that he couldn't stand in the middle of the street. Random shoulders were nudging and prodding at his middle section, without a care in the world, or even an apology. He stretched his long legs to a more serene environment-Yoko Park. It was a tranquil public park where the fireflies danced and often times lovers came for a nice stroll to end a cordial night. The landscape stayed true to the Japanese culture filled with the essence of Cherry Blossom trees. However tonight was quite off, quite off indeed. He was about to sit in his usual spot when he caught a disturbance.

Riko felt the air charged with energy, it tickled the hairs on his neck. All was silent in the harmonious place. The echo of frenzied feet shot into his ears, and quick gasps of air followed. He could tell by their scents it was a female and two demon males. He could tell by their scents it was a female and two demon males.

That scent...It was that stench of layered decay, of ancient blood and stolen souls. His nose hairs were practically singed down to the bud. The dormant beast within stirred at the sudden assault. Wild fangs elongated into full form, claws crackled alive dripping with mayhem, as his eyes became hell red. Riko was no longer relevant to the world, in place was pure instinct. Before Riko could persist the transformation, he had already back tracked the rambunctious footsteps. His hazed vision was locked on a short haired Japanese woman with flushed cheeks and eyes so green they had the garden beat in the spring time. Her attire was damp clinging to her form from the exasperation of running. She was wearing nothing but a thin pale blue button down and muddied jeans. But, the detail which caught his eyes the most was the trickling fear in those cloud blue orbs. A sight no mate should ever see...

And that's when his burning coals burned for the lizard demons.

**Blood**. Cries. **Flesh.** Tears. **Guts.**

Then all went silent in the park. Nature's melodies returned to the tresses of his ears. Crickets cautiously continued their orchestra as the rest of the insects followed in line. Along with the niche, Riko emerged from his holding cell absorbing his blood spattered clothes and minced flesh bits sprinkled on his digits.

"Since when do I lose control by such small matters?", Riko asked himself, tugging on his scalp on pure confusion. A small spark of miko powers prickled his arm hairs.

Instinctively, the demon flinched at the shaken maidens attempt at closure, but that didn't stop, Sakura. Ordinary humans may have fainted by such a tirade of blood shed, but the Miko was well aware of demonic capabilities. If she were next on his list, her entrails would have been in between the crevices of his claws, just like the idiotic bastards who wanted to kidnap her. Besides there was something in those eyes that just felt right to her. A siren call louder than any speaker or radio was guiding her to this gallant form. So, before he could snap out of his daze she stood up on her tender legs and held out her hand. Even with the bits of gravel digging into her cheeks, burning at the brush of the breeze, she put on her best grin. It was never too late for a proper introduction.

"My name is Sakura Mae, a 6th generation Herbal Miko, and I thank you very much for saving my life Mr...?"

"Hiriguashi," he answered, "but you can call me, Riko."

It only brought a bigger grin to the battered woman's face. She was still awkwardly holding out her hand gradually losing feeling her arm. As if her could her uneasiness his left arm went for the gesture. However, instead of meeting her hand he went for the forearm and puller her towards his massive chest. An electric charge prickled her finger tips the instant they glided his speckled shirt. The sensation made a gasp slip through her cracked lips, and look straight up at the human wall. She was met with such an intensity, such promise, she could look at him for centuries, watching him age and listen to him change, yet her twinkle would never waver.

Sakura took in his scent, the charge of lightening and laid her bobbed hair on his warm chest, hearing it rumble in approval. And by the trips of her earlobes she could make out the word, 'mate.' His, mate sounded like he was waking up from a torturing ache and she was his answer.

Smiling into his chest all she could say was, " That may be my title, Riko, but my name is SA-KU-RA."

**A/N: Well that's how Kagome's parents met! Now we know where she gets her sass, lol. In the next chapter, you'll read about Kagome's legacy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: My greatest apologies, you guys for the extremely late update! College has been quite the adjustment for me, and has been very time consuming with the adapting process and workload. Well enough of me babbling, here is Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

Since that unforgettable night amongst the stars, the comets aligned and two halves, two distant souls, two strangers, found one another; and anything stirring amongst the stars has potential for great things.

That same night Riko Hiriguashi escorted his mate back to her home to be healed where he was tested by an army he would need to surrender to: Sakura's family…

The Takanachi Shrine was truly a beauty. Its Ancient feudal relics, tapestries, and architecture were preserved to perfection. Every crevice and wicked winding of the columns was freshly oiled with care as they shined in the night's moonlight. The atmosphere alone felt untouched, from the era it was erected from. It made Riko feel at home for once in the centuries the demon has existed. He's wandered the earth, stayed in countless palaces, kingdoms, forests, and huts and not once has he felt an imprint. It is simply irony that his imprint is at a Miko Shrine, the beings he has been trying to escape from since the Cleanse.

***M***

Riko stopped at the entrance of the Shrine, as he gazed upon the withered sutras of several eras, with all the same purpose: to rid the mikos-the world of demons. An entrance, which is also home to his companion and the blessing he would need to make their future matrimony strong with the prayer of family. He would have to swallow the pride of his beast and the pain of his loved ones for this happiness he's been grasping on to for dear life; in fear that she would crumble into his arms as many others have before when his bitterness lingered in his head too long, rotting his judgment. But he has replayed the outcome too many times for this small situation to get in the way of what he's truly been searching for: the piece that would take over his years of grief and torment, and fill them with a new storm of emotions to experience.

This demon was not backing down. So he gripped his woman as a reassurance that she wouldn't slip away from him, no matter what went down in that shrine. She was His, and He was Hers. He turned the knob to not only his destiny, but a chapter in history that has not occurred, into a plot far greater than anyone could know….

***M*******

To his surprise, that night of uncertainty and challenge went well enough. The Takanashis were not filled with joy by their only daughter being the mate of a living and highly ranked demon; however, to Riko's joy they were part of an open-minded culture. Not only was their library of ancient scrolls riddled with the wars and destruction caused by his kin, but of the wrong doings of their own race; and the few rebellious demons of his time who gave a hand to the humans and fallen mikos. There wasn't a tea party where they all sipped Ginseng, and conversed about the woes of the day or how odd the weather was becoming. The discussion was short and simple, you guard and honor your other half as if she were your own flesh, your own blood, your own soul through the lives and deaths of each reincarnation, they would be bound. Forget the conflicts between races, this was destiny in the making.

From that night on, Riko was in Sakura's shadow through out her schooling at Haiku University. In between classes the two would find themselves in a park similar to where they met, picking at their lunch, only to be distracted by one another's in take on their day. Other days they would be strolling around Japan's markets wandering around the oddities old travelers have picked up along their life's journey. Riko would try to impress Sakura with his knowledge of ancient artifacts he had come across over the years- from detailed miko bows, withered scrolls, and stories of mysteries and demon/miko history. And even with his thick attempt at being suave she would always reply with, "Wow…you sure are robbing the cradle!"

That's Sakura for you, a bubbling youth full of surprises, of love, and care. She could make a lion with a thorn stuck in his paw, start laughing and lick her face just by her permeating presence. It was the twinkle of her green eyes as they caught a glimpse of the sun's rays, the dimples in her cheeks that erased even the most catastrophic news, and her gentle hands trained to fix and nurture any ailment ever known or unknown to man. She was a breath of fresh air with a hint of honey suckle, a confident Honor's Student who graduated from Haiku University, and the soon to be bride of the multi-million corporation run by no one other than Riko Hiriguashi.

***M***

After a quaint wedding under the full bloom of the Cherry Blossoms, in the park of their first crossing witnessed by the small group of the Takanachi Family, the loyal companions of Riko, the two souls were finally bonded. The instant the two locked lips sealing their union, and the audience cheered with glee, all they could focus on was one another: the curve of their noses as they met for a sweet kiss, the pressure of one's teeth as they pressed against each other's lips, the strength in his broad back as he held her close to his chest, the slight quivering in the middle of her spine as their kiss deepened with passionate promise, their slow descent as they ended their physical notion and looked into each other's glazed eyes, in awe of what just passed through them. They stared for so long in fear that if they even blinked they would be retched away into a world like it was before, but only worse. For then they knew of that endless love, and they wouldn't be within its reach.

So as rice was thrown over their heads, and pats of pride and glee were put upon the pair, all they could think about was experiencing something far deeper than that sweet kiss. And as Sakura was carried to their honeymoon suite, she was flushed with her mate's gaze. Not only were they red with the arrival of her loved one's beast, but they were over bearing with sincere rapture. It was a primal craving that made everything in her body throb. So as the bride was laid across their bed, the groom bestowed everything onto her as he responded to his woman's pleas. As so, with the cries of the pair came the cries of their love child: Kagome Hiriguashi.

***M***

After several hours of labor, Sakura and Riko received their creation, in a pink blanket. She was their shining joy with 5 fingers and toes, chubby rose tinted cheeks, a head full of blue black hair, and eyes the color of sapphire with specks of emerald and a rim of gold. Her scent was pure, like white jasmine tea with a hint of fresh rain and honey suckle. Her aura was swirling with colors of spiritual pastel pinks and blues, and maroon demonic waves. She was a rapturous beauty with immense power, which is why Sakura held her so closely to her bosom. The new mother was afraid of her bundles safety within the world of the still living demon era.

"Riko, how are we going to do this? We had hoped that she would only favor one of us, but now she has taken both of our ancestral auras! Have you ever heard of such a child: a miko full demon?" the mother asked in concern. Life would be much easier for the child if she was given only one burden within the human world. Now powers, coming from all different backgrounds and different agendas will be after their little Kagome the instant she matures into her powers-whatever they may be.

The little bundle cooed into her mother's chest and snuggled into her hospital gown as if to reassure her worrying mother of her safety. Meanwhile, her father Riko was turning the wheels in his head to best protect his kin. He reached over the plastic tubes connecting his mate to IV's and drips, and put a hand on his firstborn's back, feeling her steady breathing and the strength within her tiny body. All he could do was smile at the bloodline running through her little veins, and grab the nervous hand of Sakura.

"Our child is strong, mate. We must train her in both her cultures so she is able to handle any situation she may come against. With my team and your shrine Kagome will be in good hands…"

When that was said the two parents looked down at their little wonder, imagining what the future would hold, but to their surprise they didn't have to imagine for long. Almost in a casual way, the world surrounding their hospital room slowed down to a sudden stop. The sun's ray could no longer be felt on Sakura's arm, the beeping on the machines became silent, even the nurses in the hallway were in mid stride. Yet, before the two could utter a word, an almost blinding blue light engulfed them, and when their eyes opened they were in a field of flowers. The air was sweet with morning dew, and filled with the sounds of the outdoors. Sakura was dressed in a formal Miko outfit with a white kimono and light pink sashes patterned with lilies with Kagome in her arms in her hospital blanket. Riko was in a dark blue kimono with two dragons intertwining in the front, his once trimmed black hair was long and flowing in a tight ponytail.

The pair held onto to each other the instant they got their bearings and searched Kagome as well, happy to see that each of them were alert and healthy.

"Riko, what happened? Where are we?" Sakura asked in a rushed tone. For the last thing she can remember is the hospital room.

But, instead of Riko answering, it was a woman in front of them. She had a white silk kimono on with gold trimming. Her skin was pale like alabaster, with lips as read as pomegranate juices, eyes the color of summer's morning, and long flowing hair down her back blacker than the pitch of night. By the strap across her chest it was obvious that she had a bow and arrow. Seeing the weapon, Riko immediately gripped for his sword around his waist ready to strike if necessary.

"I believe I can answer your questions, Sakura. And, I see you are still wary and quick as always Riko. Always on your toes this one," the odd woman replied with a smile on her lips as she gazed upon the tensed parents. Her voice was smooth as water when she spoke without a hint of deceit or ill intent. Yet, it only made Riko loosen his grip on his sword. He was about to ask, who are you, but realized his voice wasn't there.

That's when the mysterious woman spoke again, " I apologize for making this conversation one-sided by taking your speech, but in order to have you all here like this, it takes quite a bit of energy out of me, so we're on limited time".

The Hiriguashi couple simply looked at one another. Obviously this wasn't your usual gathering, and she had the upper hand with the aura that surrounded her: fresh pale pink purification meaning she was a high-ranking Miko priestess. They held each other's hand and nodded towards their speaker, as an acceptance of her message. Their action only seemed to deepen the Miko's smile as she glided towards the small family. The sun even seemed to shine brighter matching her uplifted mood. And as she gazed amongst the pair and the baby she began her story.

"My name is Midiroko Genshi. Centuries ago I was a Miko priestess in the land you now call Japan. In that time, the balance between good and evil was very skewed on both sides, much worse than The Cleanse that you fought in Riko. Demons were ravenous with power, and I am ashamed to say my own people were filled with that same poison, and it was all taken out on the humans. Women and children were enslaved for pleasure or abuse. And when they were granted with offspring, the little ones were either killed within their mother's womb or thrown to the wolves if they were beneath their predecessors. Men were forced to do crippling work and the only water they received was from the sweat off their bodies and the rain that came patting on their heads. The elderly were of no use to the demons, so they left them out in the wilderness for their own deaths to find them lingering in the trees and wobbling on their crutches."

Midiroko paused for a moment, letting the dark history also known as her child hood seep into the pair before her. She observed as she caught the slight tense in Riko's arm at the harsh memories he also carried in his mind, and as Sakura clutched her little pink bundle closer to her chest.

Taking a breath the miko continued as the atmosphere around her was starting to become cloudy, "And of course my people were not saints at the time either. At the birth of each new born they would observe them, as they grew up to test their skills and potential as a Miko. The Miko oath was morphed into a conduct of murdering all demon spawn whether their was a crime on their heads or not. Children no older than ten years of age were purifying innocent demon mothers in front of their children and then moved onto the demon children who were of their age. There was no mercy, no question, just a bright and twisted light that brought an end to so much potential for the world. And after a time if a child didn't have purification abilities, he or she was sent away to a human village close to the demons in hopes that they wouldn't have to get their own hands dirty with the blood of their own. However, luckily for me I was granted with the holy gift, and a teacher who was nursed by a merciful midwife. My teacher made sure that as my power became stronger it didn't devour me like my brethren. During missions I would fall behind, and heal those tormented demons and formed alliances with their clan to over throw the Miko and Demons.

After much planning, the day had come for our alliance to strike, and even with our talented groups, it was no easy battle. For 12 days and nights blood decorated everything on the plain, you would think the grass grew red naturally, swords we dulled from the amounts of blood and flesh covering it, but in the end we won. Once it came down to only 100 of my 2,000 fighters and I, I had to make the official sacrifice and absorb the remaining demons to save the lives of my comrades. Our mingling energy morphed our bodies into an orb of immense power that was later named the Shikon No Tama, it gives the holder great power. And as generations went by the Miko families dwindled, the Shikon No Tama was misplaced and blackened with evil. Now it is time for it to be purified before it gets into the wrong hands…"

"So you believe that Kagome can purify this Shikon No Tama?" the curious mother asked, as she rocked her new born.

Their was still so much history she didn't about her history. She had never even heard of the woman before her, or her valiant deed; and by her mate's silence this was news to him as well.

Midiroko smiled at Sakura's quick thinking, "I don't believe, I **know** she can for she is the only being pure of heart and does not favor demonic or miko energy. She will be as one with the orb-"

"So we must start training her abilities soon so she can master both strengths and purify this orb wherever it may be in the world," Riko connected.

It would seem there was a greater purpose for Kagome's make-up. He glanced over at his seed and could see the outcome of her strength.

"Not where Riko, but when." Midiroko whispered her final words, as the family was transported back to the sterile hospital with its tubes and beeping. And as the pair glanced back at the clock they were both shocked that the clock did not move, yet it felt like they were in the fields for hours. They could still feel the warmth of the sun on their skin, and Riko could still smell the flowers in the room. Clearly, what happened was no an apparition.

To break the silence in the room Kagome decided to coo, which stole her parents' attention. At that moment they noticed the small pink orb birthmark on her shoulder blade-a symbol of her purpose as the Shikon No Tama Miko.

"At the age of 18 is when her journey begins…" uttered Mikiroko's voice, "prepare her well".

**Author's Note: I promise to update MUCH sooner than this! I could not believe that it's been almost a year since my last update. To be honest this story has been about a page away from being finished for a while now, but priorities increased and it was put off for some time. I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter! For Chapter 3, you'll see Kagome all grown up and training! **

**P.S. I'll be on Spring Breaking starting tomorrow (3/8/13) until (3/18/13), so I plan on working on my stories during that time. **


	3. Sorry Guys!

Hey guys! So I know for a couple of my stories it's been almost a year or two since I have updated a story. Time sure does fly when you're going through your College Life, working, so on and so forth. So I've finally got this College/Study/Having Fun/Finals thing down, and my writers block is gone, which all boils down to more chapters in a couple of weeks.

Now just a for warning, I start work soon, which is being a General Counselor at a Sleep Away Camp for 10 weeks. Yeah, I know it's a long time but I do have down time to write.

But, the bad news is my laptop with my most current chapters isn't allowing me to log in and I'd rather not start from scratch. Don't worry! I'm going to the Apple Store soon, and getting the problem solved. The chapters are ore than half way finished, and I've got my mojo back. I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for the extremely slow lack of updating. Life got in the way, but right now I'm kicking life in the ass!

If you need to refresh yourself on why you even bothered to subscribe to updates for this story, by all means reread the chapters. You'll have a new one soon! It's going to be good.


End file.
